


The Rising Sun

by mricj



Series: Starry Sky [1]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, F/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mricj/pseuds/mricj
Summary: It wasn't everything Jennifer was hoping for, no. In fact, it was better.





	The Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> You're probably thinking, "What the fuck, Mari, you're alive!"
> 
> Yes, I am, and writing for a dead ass fandom because otherwise it wouldn't be me.
> 
> And yes, anyways, uh, inspired by To the Moon. Y'know that scene after Johnny and River's wedding, the one where both of them are sitting by the lighthouse talking about how weird it is to be married? Yeah, inspired by that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

After spending over eighteen hours running around, both of them find peace at the Rouge at last. 

He doesn’t have enough energy to undress her, and, even more exhausted than him, Jennifer doesn’t complain, either. Instead, both of them are in bed,  _their_  bed, Duke running his hand through her hair, much longer, now, since both of them met each other. Her hand rests on his stomach, face hidden in the crook of Duke’s neck, content sighs escaping the back of her throat every now and then.

It has always been like this. Since the beginning of their relationship, neither Duke nor Jennifer needed to say  _or_  do something; as long as both of them can share the same space, can exist, together, at the same time, everything would fall into place and be alright in the world. 

“Was it everything you were hoping for?” It is, probably, one of the first things he’s said to Jennifer in hours, words coming out of Duke’s mouth before he can stop himself. She doesn’t seem to mind, though. Looking up at him, Jennifer’s beam reaches her eyes, and although Duke has been all over the place,  _that_  is the sight that never fails to mesmerize him. 

“No, not at all.” 

Had it been any other person, and Duke would’ve taken those words to the heart. When it comes to Jennifer, though, it’s completely different, and he can’t help himself but roll his eyes, much to her amusement. Mischievous is part of Jennifer’s personal dictionary, something quickly learned after meeting her and becoming close friends. 

More often than not, Jennifer doesn’t mean half the things she says, and it isn’t any different this time - the beaming is still there, and happiness irradiated from her small frame. 

“Oh,  _really,_ Jen?” It’s a sarcastic, rhetoric question, but that doesn’t seem to stop her. 

 “Mhmm, it was  _better_ ,” The amusement is almost all gone, and it’s almost as if Jennifer is searching for the right thing to say, for the right way to express herself, and once again, she fails to disappoint him,  “ _Much_  better, actually. I mean, we’re married and I love you even  _more_ , and, well, it’s different now, sure, but...  _good_  different, y’know?” 

“Yeah...” He has never been good with emotions and, speechless, Duke drops a peck on her forehead, “Yeah, that I do.”

Moments ago, the thought of loving his wife  _even more_ , as she put it, seemed impossible. Now, it feels as if his chest is burning. It’s full of love and of happiness, welcoming and excited for the future and no matter how much time had passed, he still wouldn’t have the right words for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is all over the place but: once trash, always trash. I'm also theladyjanes @ Tumblr now. Might change it in the future. 
> 
> The ending also kinda feels rushed, so I might edit that in the future. Might. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
